Needles: The Songfic
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: It's obvious he has nothing to live for. His darkness rules his life. And that box-cutter is starting to look good. DEATH FIC! {I'm not adding a third chapter, so Completed}
1. Oh when will I be free?

Needles: The songfic  
By: Jessica Rivera  
  
This is an angst fic about my favorite bishie. Mind you, I wont be doing any of this again. If I do, it won't be often. It may be a little over the edge, but I'm into the angsty stuff. This was originally to be a one-shot, but I guess it turned into more. It'll have two parts and a third will be the song "Needles" by System Of A Down. Just in case people are curious and don't know the whole song. *_~. I left the chorus out of the fic.  
  
Here I am. I sit my desk, fearing the ring of the bell. I read my biology book.  
The human body.  
The human body. I know enough about the human body and the soap Lever 2000 to know that there are 2000 parts that make up the human body. Most of my body, most of the 2000 parts, have each been hurt at one time or the other. I skipped to the next chapter.  
The human skeletal system.  
Another thing I knew well. Bones. So easily broken, yet so difficult to mend.  
The thing I dreaded finally came to pass. The bell rang. One sharp ring to end one day of boredom and begin my night of torture. My agony. I enter my home and the light around my neck shines. He comes.  
"You are late," he says lazily. So like me, yet so different. I explain that we need food to live and that I needed to go shopping. He throws my groceries to the ground. The rolls tumble out and the new beer bottles break. He backslaps me for dropping his alcohol. He kicks at my stomach and hits my head. I am no longer conscious.  
At nine, I stir. I realize that he'd taken possession of my body to eat. That saved me some trouble, I guessed. I loosened my pants and took shirt off. Jagged scars marred my fair skin, from my back and running down my arms. I was about to lay back down when I felt sick. My stomach began to hurt badly. I pitched forward and vomited red, indigestible raw meat. The puddle soaked mostly into my carpet floor, staining it. I crawled into bed as soon as the spell of sickness passed.  
  
{I cannot disguise,  
all the stomach pains,  
and the walking of the canes.  
When you, do come out  
and you whisper up to me  
in your life of tragedy}  
  
I moaned. My stomach was a mess of different pains. My remaining strength had left me, and even more so as he emerged from the ring in his false body to stare at me.  
  
{But I cannot grow  
till you eat the last of me  
oh when will I be free.?}  
  
"Useless idiot hikari!"  
  
{And you, a parasite  
just find another host  
just another fool to roast.}  
  
"Get your lazy, useless body up and fetch me a bottle of beer, landlord. You broke most of them, but some survived your clumsiness."  
I could hardly move, yet I managed to force myself up. I couldn't lift my feet, so I took determined drag-steps. I opened the refrigerator and took out a long-necked bottle. The substance I hated. He would possess me to drink it and I would suffer, body and mind. I was starting to crave it as a result of his addiction.  
  
{I cannot deny  
all the evil traits and the filling of the crates.}  
  
I held out the bottle. He couldn't hold or touch anything but me in his opaque form, so he took me over...  
At 10:00, I woke up in my body. I felt lightheaded and dizzy. I cursed him as I went back to sleep. He'd drunken about five or six.  
The next day, I awoke with a splitting migraine. I obviously knew I couldn't go to school like this. And let me be the first to tell you, a hangover is no fun. I stumbled into the bathroom and got violently sick again. I heard him materialize and laugh at my sickness.  
  
{When you do come out  
and you slither up to me  
in your pimpin' majesty.}  
  
"You need to be disciplined. This weakness will not do."  
I gave a wet burp and vomited more forcefully into the toilet, then collapsed to my side, panting. He didn't even let me regain my breath or recover from his abuse of alcohol in my body. He began to kick me in the stomach, making me throw up once again until my bathroom floor, not to mention my shirt, was soaked in puke. I received a blow to the mouth, which split my lip from the top of the bottom lip to the bottom of my chin. White- hot pain burned at the split. God, it hurt. Blood poured from it and he smeared it on my face. I spat the metallic-tasting blood out. In absolute self-defense, I lashed my foot out. It caught him right below his transparent belt level. Even he couldn't ignore that pain. He "oofed" then cursed as I ran for the front door. I had it half-open when he broke my leg. I cried out in pain as he slammed the door shut. His face had a look of insane pleasure mixed with anger. He took a sharp knife and placed it at my throat. I couldn't help it any longer. I let out a bloodcurdling scream of fear. His harsh eyes sharpened. My screams always made him blood-crazy. He sliced my throat open and I felt the torrents of blood gush out.  
"D-don't k-k-kill me, please," I choked out, the blood bubbling in my throat.  
"Oh, no, no aibou, hikari, whatever name you please. I wouldn't. You see, that could destroy me as well. I can cause you much pain, but never kill you."  
He licked the blood from my wounds. The blood loss. Was too much. Couldn't think straight. Knew he had. Missed. The veins in my neck.  
  
{But I cannot grow  
till you eat the last of me  
oh, when will I be free?  
And you, a parasite,  
Just find another host,  
Just another stool to post, 'cuz  
You  
My tapeworm tells me what to do  
You  
My tapeworm tells me where to go.}  
  
And that will be all for today. Tomorrow, we shall explore even further into this unstable life. Only one bishonen has this much pain in his life. Pretty obvious who, don't you think? Please R&R! I can't get enough reviews! I mean, I had my other story done 4ever and it took 4ever and nobody reads it. As for the College Years, lets just say getting grounded can grind your nerves. I will continue it as soon as possible. I write my stories down and I lost that particular story, so bear with me. I have so many stories, complete or otherwise, that I do that kind of thing. I really did plan to upload it daily or at least every other day. By the way, this thing is now 1,183 words. 


	2. Pull the tapeworm out of me

Here I am again. Hate to be late, but I got grounded again. This was supposed to be done earlier. Oh well. October 13 (today) is my birthday, so my mom let me stay home ^-^. I only got one reviewer, but I figure I cant let one person have to wait just because people don't like me *sniff*. Oh well. Here's part two.  
  
The next day, I had to go to school sick and beaten, lest he torture me about not going. I had a bit of a raspy voice. I'd wrapped a lot of bandages around my neck and a tight bandage on my fracture. On my split lip, I'd put two of those butterfly band-aid thingies. I knew I'd look a fright and Yugi would ask questions, if given the chance. When I walked into class, my looks and limp elicited gasps from all the girls. I sat in my seat next to Tristan, groaning inwardly as I stretched my injured leg out.  
"Bakura, you okay?" Tristan asked.  
I nodded yes. Then threw up on my desk. The teacher told me to go to the nurse, who said that I had indigestion (which is why I'd thrown up), a split lip requiring stitches, a leg that was fractured in two places, and a lacerated neck. She sent me to the hospital for treatment as my neck began to bleed afresh. They set my leg properly there. They also stitched up my lip and did surgery on my neck to close the gaping wound. As for my indigestion, they decided to let my body shake it. In two days, the nausea would leave me. Little did I know I wouldn't see that day. I went to rest at my house as I'd been instructed to. No sooner had the lock clicked shut that he was out and staring at me with his piercing eyes.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I had to come. I was too hurt to go to school.  
"Get in your room! Now!"  
As I walk-limped submissively past him, he gave me an almighty kick on my buttocks. I yelped in pain and fear. He turned to me and I realized my error immediately. My scream had reawakened his blood lust. He smashed my ears eyes and nose. By the time he was done, my right eye was swollen shut and my ears and nose were pouring blood. I attended to my new wounds, then sat gingerly on the bed. His footprint was imprinted on my rear end. I stared at something with great curiosity and consideration-my box-cutter. The one I used to open mail from my dad. It was so sharp and shiny.  
"My box-cutter..."  
I reached for it.  
  
{I'm, sitting in my room,  
with a needle in my hand.  
Just waiting for the tomb,  
Of some old dying man.  
Sitting in my room,  
with a needle in my hand.  
Just waiting for the tomb  
Of some old dying man.}  
  
I placed it on my wrist and, with bated breath, slashed it heavily across.  
POP!  
I felt an unimaginable pain as my wrist vein was ruptured. However, I was satisfied as well. I had done well.  
"Ah.hah."  
The blood pumped uselessly. It would never reach my hand. By the time he realized what I'd done it was too late. My life was draining away from that one wound. I forced myself to write a final note before I lost too much blood.  
  
I am Ryou Bakura and I am no more. Perhaps in another life, I will find happiness. Heaven or Hell, I will go and be happy, for I am in control of my fate at this moment. I am sorry to those who cared about me. I was forsaken in life, and may even now be forsaken in death. Ryou Bakura is no more.  
  
Ryou Bakura  
  
I put a calligraphy pen to my wound and used it to sign my name in blood. I heard him scream as he began to disappear. My Yami. My inner devil. I had finally put him out of his misery, but at the price of my life. I felt a dreariness come over me. My wound still gushed blood as I fell to my knees. I felt myself lose grip with reality. My face grew deathly pale and I shut my chocolate brown eyes, smiling. I made my last statement before falling forward into my eternal sleep.  
"Ryou Bakura is no more, will cause no more."  
  
Now (at least in this story) Bakura has been put to rest. For all I know, his yami could be put into some sort of limbo, but poor Bakura! Oh well. In my other stories, he stays alive, even if injured. The next chapter is just the song "Needles" for anyone who doesn't listen to System of A Down. Oh, and about my birthday, I got a baby parrot. If it's a girl, it'll be named "Amane." If it's a boy, it'll obviously be named Bakura. I've already started calling him "Baku-san" *looks at shoulder* Isn't that right, Baku-san. My cute little parrot. Hey, watch the claws!! 


End file.
